


Fall (into your arms)

by nitch



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, ChanBaek - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Happy Ending, Red String of Fate, fem!Chanbaek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitch/pseuds/nitch
Summary: Desde o nascimento, cada pessoa tem uma linha vermelha ao redor do pulso que a liga à sua alma gêmea. Uma pequena parte da população consegue enxergá-la, o que é o caso de Baekhyun. Entretanto, a linha presa ao seu pulso nunca foi vermelha. Até os seus dezoito anos, a linha era branca e sumia no céu, mas no seu aniversário Baekhyun acordou para encontrar sua linha preta e sumindo no chão. E só anos mais tarde, ao conhecer Park Chanyeol, é que Baekhyun entenderia o motivo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	Fall (into your arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlie/gifts).



> Fic em homenagem à mulher da minha vida, também conhecida como chanlie.   
> Betado pelo anjo Dulce Veiga.

Para Baekhyun, o mundo era feito de linhas vermelhas. 

Desde o nascimento, todo indivíduo nascia com uma linha vermelha presa ao redor do seu pulso que levava até sua alma gêmea. Mas a pessoa só conseguiria ver a linha quando conhecesse a pessoa destinada; antes disso não era possível enxergar ou ver até onde ela levava. Baekhyun, diferente de todo mundo, conseguia enxergar a linha presa ao seu pulso desde que se lembrava, só que ela não era vermelha. Sua linha era branca e sumia no céu. 

Quando era pequena, Baekhyun até tentou contar aos seus pais sobre aquilo, mas eles acharam que ela estava inventando, apenas brincando. A Byun tinha muitas perguntas, e com seus pais não acreditando nela, não havia a quem perguntar. Oh Sehun, seu melhor amigo de infância, fora a única pessoa a acreditar que Baekhyun realmente enxergava todas as linhas. Mas o garoto tampouco sabia muito sobre aquilo ou o motivo da amiga conseguir vê-las quando aparentemente ninguém mais conseguia. Conforme crescia, Baekhyun aprendeu que aquele não era assunto que devia ser falado a qualquer um, de fato, a única pessoa que sabia era Sehun. Seus pais nem contavam, porque provavelmente nem lembravam das “brincadeiras” de uma Baekhyun de seis anos. 

Os verões no bairro em que viviam eram sempre divertidos para Baekhyun e Sehun, que inventavam todo tipo de coisa para passar o tempo e ainda arrastavam junto mais algumas crianças das ruas próximas. Entretanto, o que era divertido para os dois apenas trazia dor de cabeça para os pais de ambos. Até que um dia, logo no fim das aulas, os dois foram informados que seriam mandados para um acampamento de verão. Eles tinham treze anos e não reagiram tão mal quanto seus pais esperavam; um acampamento longe da família significava mais liberdade, pois tinham certeza que eram capazes de escapar de quem quer que estivesse os vigiando no lugar. No fim, fugir para descobrir coisas mais interessantes para fazer acabou não se tornando a prioridade de Baekhyun, porque ela conheceu Choi Yerim. 

E Choi Yerim também enxergava as linhas. 

Baekhyun só descobriu aquilo porque Yerim teve uma reação que a entregou de imediato quando avistou Baekhyun. Era o primeiro jantar no acampamento, e as duas se esbarraram na fila para pegar comida. Yerim derrubou a bandeja que segurava e seus olhos seguiram do pulso de Baekhyun até o céu, onde a linha branca sumia. A Byun ficou muito surpresa com a reação e com a possibilidade que cruzou sua mente para fazer algo no momento. Mas não foi preciso se preocupar muito. Mais tarde, com todos eles reunidos em volta de uma grande fogueira e comendo marshmallows, Yerim sentou ao seu lado. 

Baekhyun não tinha noção do quanto ela precisava de alguém como Yerim na sua vida até que a garota surgiu. Depois daquela noite e também daquele verão inteiro, a Byun voltou para casa se sentindo realmente bem consigo mesma pela primeira vez. Yerim sabia um pouco mais sobre aquilo tudo. Ao contrário dos pais de Baekhyun, os pais da Choi acreditaram nela e a ajudaram a pesquisar sobre. Pelo que haviam descoberto, havia uma pequena porcentagem de pessoas que era capaz de enxergar as linhas. Quem quer que fosse capaz de vê-las, deveria sempre tomar muito cuidado. Não era bom sair falando sobre ou contar aos outros a quem estavam ligados. Baekhyun achava que era um acidente, isso de poderem enxergar as linhas. Yerim acreditava que era um dom, que havia um motivo para aquilo, e que então elas deviam tratar o dom com cuidado e respeito. 

As duas ainda se encontraram em outros verões no acampamento até que completaram a idade limite para participar — dezessete anos — e precisaram se despedir do lugar ao qual haviam se apegado. O contato não morreu ali, porque as duas continuaram se visitando sempre que possível. Não era tão fácil, porque elas moravam relativamente longe uma da outra. Então aproveitavam os feriados para as visitas. Contudo, Yerim era o tipo de amizade que Baekhyun conseguia sentir sempre presente. E saber que tinha alguém que a entendia tão profundamente era reconfortante, principalmente no ano seguinte, pois como se não bastasse a pressão imensa de precisar prestar o Suneung e entrar numa boa universidade, a linha presa ao pulso de Baekhyun mudou. 

Quando acordou na manhã do seu aniversário de dezoito anos, ficou muitos minutos encarando seu pulso, achando que estava enxergando coisas. Mas era verdade. Sua linha agora era preta, e sumia no chão. Ao voltar para casa, caminhando na rua calma em que vivia desde sempre, ficou levantando o braço e girando para ver o que acontecia. Obviamente nada mudou. A linha só esticava um pouco e voltava ao normal. Baekhyun não conseguia evitar pensar que talvez tivesse perdido sua alma gêmea antes mesmo de conhecê-la. Já ouvira aquele tipo de história, era possível. Porém, de acordo com elas, sua linha deveria então estar cinza. Checou seu pulso incontáveis vezes ao longo da semana, e sua linha continuava na mesma cor preta desde a manhã do seu aniversário. Às vezes, quando deitava na sua cama e sentia a cabeça quase explodir de tanto encarar textos e resumos e a tela do notebook o dia todo, pensava sobre o que aquilo tudo significava. Em tudo o que havia pesquisado com Yerim e até sozinha, nunca havia visto uma menção sequer àquele tipo de coisa. 

Baekhyun nunca foi do tipo romântica, mas conforme crescia e via outras pessoas com as suas almas gêmeas, ela não conseguia não se perguntar como era aquilo. Como era estar junto de alguém a quem sua alma estava ligada? Não conseguia se sentir confortável o suficiente para perguntar aquilo aos próprios pais, e seus amigos ainda não estavam com as suas respectivas almas gêmeas. Restava-lhe apenas divagar a respeito do assunto. Sempre acabava dormindo com aqueles pensamentos, e na manhã seguinte empurrava aquilo para o fundo na cabeça e seguia com o dia. Foi assim por mais dois anos. Terminou a escola, entrou numa das universidades mais prestigiadas e se afundou em tudo o que queria fazer, ocupando-se quase completamente com suas aulas e a bolsa de pesquisa que havia conseguido ainda no primeiro ano. 

Aquela quarta-feira amanheceu cinza e gelada, e Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar a careta que se formou em seu rosto quando colocou o pé na rua. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do moletom grosso que havia vestido e começou a caminhar para o ponto de ônibus, suspirando resignada. O caminho todo foi rápido, e conforme via o céu ficar cada vez mais escuro, Baekhyun se arrependeu de não ter lembrado de pegar um guarda-chuva. Passaria o dia inteiro na faculdade, podia apenas torcer para que a chuva tivesse cessado quando fosse sua hora de ir para casa. 

Quando chegou no campus, ainda não havia muita gente. As aulas da manhã já haviam começado, então dava para avistar apenas alguns atrasados, outros bolsistas e quem gostava de estudar na biblioteca àquela hora. Estudar de manhã cedo na biblioteca parecia coisa de louco para a Byun, sinceramente já era meio difícil sair da cama para ir para a bolsa mesmo sendo bem paga para aquilo. Fez uma parada na cafeteria e pegou um copo imenso de latte antes de seguir seu caminho. Jiwoo era a única que já estava na sala, ela sempre parecia com sono àquela hora da manhã, mas nunca se atrasava e acabava se animando assim que tinha companhia. As duas haviam se aproximado assim que começaram a bolsa juntas e Baekhyun gostava muito da Kim. 

— Bom dia! — Ela saltou da sua cadeira para abraçar a Byun.

Baekhyun sorriu e abraçou de volta.

— Bom dia, Chuu — brincou com o apelido enquanto deixava um beijo estalado na bochecha da Kim.

As duas sentaram de frente uma para a outra na mesa que sempre dividiam e começaram a falar sobre o que precisavam fazer naquele dia, enquanto ligavam os notebooks, e Baekhyun tomava seu café e Jiwoo seu chá. A sala aquecida, o café bom e as brincadeiras de Chuu logo fizeram Baekhyun esquecer do tempo ruim que se armava do lado de fora.

  
  


(...)

  
  


Assim que saiu do prédio em que passara toda a manhã para ir atrás de almoço, Baekhyun automaticamente foi relembrada do tempo ruim quando um vento gelado foi direto na sua cara. Seu cabelo praticamente se enroscou todo ao redor da sua cabeça e a Byun grunhiu, precisando parar para prendê-lo antes que fosse sufocada. Prendeu tudo num elástico velho que achou no bolso do seu jeans e caminhou rápido na direção da cafeteria, vendo que estava quase atrasada para encontrar Sehun. Soltou um suspiro aliviado assim que entrou no estabelecimento quentinho e logo achou o Oh, ele era chamativo por si mesmo — andando pelo campus parecendo um modelo de capa de revista — e naquele dia ainda havia resolvido usar um moletom tão vermelho que quase doía os olhos. 

— O que aconteceu com seu cabelo? — Ele perguntou assim que Baekhyun se sentou.

— O que aconteceu com a sua cara?

Droga, precisava pensar em algo melhor no futuro. Sehun apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas e se recostou contra a cadeira. Baekhyun mostrou a língua.

— Já pedi sua bomba calórica. — O Oh comunicou. 

A Byun acenou, agradecendo em silêncio. Tudo o que ela precisava de fato era o maior hambúrguer da casa e uma boa porção de batata frita. Antes que a comida deles estivesse pronta, Jongin e Jinsoul entraram, avistando Baekhyun e Sehun já sentados, de imediato. Baekhyun e Jongin estavam no quinto semestre de Relações Internacionais, Jinsoul estava no quarto e Sehun cursava o quinto semestre de Direito. Eles sempre almoçavam juntos daquele jeito e Baekhyun prezava muito aqueles momentos, eles eram seus amigos mais próximos, mesmo que Jongin e Jinsoul não soubessem da sua… habilidade. 

— Parece que a gente tem uma colega nova na cadeira de Ásia. — Jongin comentou. Baekhyun, que estava muito ocupada enchendo a boca de batatinhas e segurando o maior hambúrguer da cafeteria, apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Ela é meio assustadora.

— Qualquer pessoa que não ande na rua sorrindo para qualquer um é assustadora para você, Jongin. — Sehun comentou. 

Baekhyun riu e acenou.

— Mas dessa vez ele está certo. — Jinsoul se inclinou na mesa. — Eu achei que ela fosse nos dar uma surra quando esbarramos nela. 

Baekhyun e Sehun se entreolharam, os dois ainda sem acreditar muito na história dos outros dois. 

Se Baekhyun tivesse prestando mais atenção, ela teria percebido que a linha preta ao redor do seu pulso não sumia mais, e sim parecia apenas se arrastar pelo chão cafeteria afora.

  
  


(...)

  
  


Relações Internacionais da Ásia era uma ótima cadeira, mas ministrada por um dos professores mais malucos da universidade. Baekhyun já tinha tido a sua cota com professores daquele tipo e certamente teria escolhido outra turma se aquela não fosse a única do semestre. Entrou na sala faltando apenas cinco minutos para a aula começar e a tempo de achar um lugar onde poderia passar despercebida. Já tinha lido os textos indicados para aquela aula e não planejava perder tempo tentando ouvir as frases enroladas, e muitas vezes sem sentido, do professor Lee Jeon. Bebericou o café que havia pego no caminho da sala e passou os olhos pelos textos que ainda precisava ler para as outras aulas daquela semana, sentindo-se um pouco melhor ao ver autores que ela geralmente gostava da escrita. Precisou ler Cumings na noite anterior e quase teve um surto de raiva com o tamanho da enrolação que aquele cara fazia para falar de fatos simples. 

Jongin chegou um minuto antes do professor entrar na aula e sentou ao seu lado. Ele havia sido parado no corredor por algum conhecido e Baekhyun meio que não tinha paciência para ficar ouvindo conversa alheia enquanto esperava. O Kim tirou um bloco de notas e uma caneta da bolsa carteiro que sempre carregava e a Byun riu mentalmente, porque era claro que ele ia anotar coisas aleatórias na primeira parte da aula e depois ia acabar desistindo, era simplesmente impossível seguir a linha de raciocínio confusa e absurda do Jeon. 

Quando o professor finalmente entrou na sala, Baekhyun achou que ele já ia começar a aula, como era de praxe. Mas ele entrou sendo seguido de uma garota que a Byun nunca tinha visto no campus antes, que o seguiu até a mesa. 

— Era dela que eu e a Jinsoul estávamos falando. — Jongin sussurrou ao seu lado. 

Eles conversaram em voz baixa por alguns instantes e depois ele gesticulou para que a garota sentasse. Baekhyun congelou no seu lugar quando a outra ergueu os olhos e se endireitou para achar alguma carteira vazia, e a Byun sabia que não estava respirando quando seu olhar seguiu do seu pulso até o pulso da garota nova. O fim da sua linha preta estava com a estranha. 

Baekhyun começou a se sentir mal, e foi só por isso que ela notou que ainda tinha a respiração presa. Fechou os olhos por um momento, não acreditando no que tinha visto. É claro que ter uma linha no seu pulso significava que mais cedo ou mais tarde você encontraria sua alma gêmea, mas a Byun nunca tinha pensado no que de fato aconteceria quando esse dia chegasse. Sempre pareceu algo muito distante, muito fora da sua realidade, ainda mais quando a sua linha nem era vermelha como a de todo mundo. Aquela garota estar ali apenas provava que não era algo tão distante assim. 

Durante os poucos segundos necessários para a garota achar um lugar vazio e começar a caminhar na sua direção, os olhares das duas se encontraram, e Baekhyun sentiu algo estranho no peito quando a outra arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas se recusava a acreditar que era seu coração acelerando conforme esquadrinhava todos os detalhes da sua alma gêmea. Ela era mais alta que Baekhyun e parecia ter saído de um filme de gangues de motos com aquelas calças rasgadas e os coturnos pretos que não faziam barulho algum quando ela caminhava. Os cabelos escuros eram apenas um pouco mais curtos que os seus e os olhos provavelmente os mais intensos que Baekhyun já havia visto, mesmo que estivesse observando ainda de longe. Agora entendia Jongin e Jinsoul, ela realmente era intimidadora, os outros alunos ao redor esquecendo a curiosidade e preferindo desviar o olhar do que encará-la — não era o seu caso, obviamente. 

Baekhyun precisava de um nome para o rosto que tinha certeza que nunca mais sairia da sua cabeça. Mas não foi capaz de perguntar a Jongin se ele sabia porque a garota rumava bem na sua direção. Acabou prendendo a respiração, de novo, quando ela passou ao seu lado para se sentar na carteira de trás. Sabia que não ia conseguir a informação que queria sem ser ouvida por ela, e ao mesmo tempo precisaria lidar com a vontade de se virar e observar a garota mais de perto. Droga, droga, droga. Baekhyun não se surpreendia fácil e absolutamente nada era capaz de tirá-la dos eixos, mas de repente era como se toda aquela sala de aula sumisse e ela só conseguisse focar na vontade absurda de olhar para trás e falar com aquela garota. 

Jongin lhe cutucou, e foi só então que percebeu que estava congelada na mesma posição com o café na mão enquanto olhava para o nada. O Kim franziu o cenho, claramente confuso com a sua atitude estranha repentina, mas Baekhyun apenas balançou a cabeça e deu uns bons goles no seu café, fingindo que havia voltado a prestar atenção aos textos em cima da sua mesa. Na verdade, estava lutando com toda força contra seu instinto impulsivo para não fazer algo estúpido, como virar para a garota a nova e dizer “oi, então, nós somos almas gêmeas, mas você provavelmente ainda não sabe”. Definitivamente não era o seu tipo, mas Baekhyun já não se sentia como ela mesma desde que a outra tinha entrado na sala.

Baekhyun passou a aula vez ou outra olhando para o próprio pulso, esperando que a linha escura voltasse a sumir no chão e aquilo tivesse sido coisa da sua cabeça. Mas isso não aconteceu. A linha continuou exatamente do mesmo jeito, seguindo para trás e acabando no pulso da garota nova.

  
  


(...)

  
  


Dizer que a situação emocional de Baekhyun melhorou depois do episódio de descobrir quem era a sua alma gêmea seria uma mentira. Dois dias depois ela ainda se sentia uma completa bagunça por dentro. Havia descoberto o nome da garota nova por causa da chamada oral de um dos professores. Park Chanyeol. Aquele nome rodou em sua cabeça junto do rosto dela desde então. Além disso, de alguma forma elas compartilhavam todas as matérias e Baekhyun se sentia um pouquinho menos sã sempre que Chanyeol passava por si para sentar no fundo da sala. Era como se estivesse constantemente tensa, segurando a respiração e esperando alguma coisa acontecer. Precisou tomar cuidado, porque não queria explicar para ninguém o que estava acontecendo e ainda não havia conseguido conversar com Sehun a respeito. 

Na verdade, ela estava quase esperando que tudo aquilo fosse uma alucinação, mas Chanyeol era muito real e sempre pegava Baekhyun no flagra quando se permitia encará-la por mais tempo. O que havia sido exatamente o caso daquele almoço. Quando Baekhyun entrou na cafeteria naquele dia para almoçar, ela logo percebeu sua linha indo na direção de uma das mesas mais afastadas. Ela viu Chanyeol antes mesmo de achar seus amigos e aquilo a deixou irritada por algum motivo. Com o cenho franzido e o maxilar travado, sentou-se na mesa de sempre, onde Sehun, Jongin e Jinsoul já conversavam, mas nenhum deles fez comentário algum sobre seu silêncio durante a maior parte da refeição. 

Na hora de caminhar com Jongin para a aula, Baekhyun já se sentia um pouco melhor. E dessa vez não foi com irritação que ela percebeu que Chanyeol já estava na sala, sentada ao lado da carteira que a própria Byun costumava ocupar. Era óbvio que não ia fugir. Sua expressão permaneceu exatamente a mesma quando sentou no seu lugar de sempre, Jongin ocupando o seu outro lado enquanto o resto da turma continuava enchendo a sala. Baekhyun sabia que não conseguiria se concentrar nessa aula nem se tentasse com toda a sua força de vontade. A linha presa ao seu pulso parecia esquentar às vezes e ela estava muito consciente de Chanyeol ao seu lado.

Por mais que não se sentisse mais irritada, ainda sentia o corpo todo tenso, como a corda de um instrumento sendo puxada. 

— Ei… — ouviu um sussurro ao seu lado. 

Baekhyun respirou pelo nariz e virou-se devagar. Sentiu o estômago imediatamente apertado quando percebeu que Chanyeol falava consigo. E droga, ela era linda. Era a primeira vez que olhava diretamente para ela tão de perto. Daquela distância era possível ver com detalhes os olhos grandes e escuros, o jeito que o lábio inferior era um pouquinho maior que o superior, os fios da franja meio bagunçados enquanto o resto do cabelo caía por sobre os ombros. 

— Sim? — Conseguiu falar, antes que parecesse uma maluca por ficar encarando-a sem falar nada por tanto tempo.

A Park inclinou a cabeça levemente, e Baekhyun soube que seu pequeno momento de contemplação não havia passado assim tão despercebido.

— Por acaso você teria uma caneta para me emprestar? — Ela perguntou. 

Baekhyun não disse nada, não confiava na própria voz. Mas enfiou a mão na bolsa e tirou de lá outra caneta igual a sua, apenas acenando com a cabeça quando Chanyeol agradeceu. 

As duas não se falaram mais durante a aula, e Baekhyun continuava dolorosamente consciente da garota absurdamente linda ao seu lado e que também era sua alma gêmea. Perguntava-se se a Park não se sentia afetada com a sua presença também. Almas gêmeas sempre se sentiam diferentes quando estavam perto uma da outra, Baekhyun sabia disso. Então como não conseguia perceber nada vindo de Chanyeol? Olhou-a de lado, apenas para verificar, mas acabou frustrada do mesmo jeito. A mais alta rabiscava alguma coisa num bloco de notas e claramente não estava nem aí para a aula. Baekhyun não a culpava, mas ainda assim… queria alguma reação, caramba, por menor que fosse.

A aula passou, e Chanyeol não demonstrou nada.

  
  


(...)

  
  


O sol finalmente havia dado o ar da graça, o que contribuía para que Baekhyun sentisse seu humor um pouco melhor mesmo que tivesse dormido mal de novo. Naquele dia em específico, havia sido especialmente torturante sair da sua cama quentinha. Desde criança tinha muita dificuldade para acordar cedo, e mesmo que conseguisse, só por algum milagre é que seria produtiva. Graças a Jiwoo, as manhãs na bolsa era agradáveis o suficiente para que conseguisse fazer suas tarefas sem sentir que estava morrendo o tempo todo. 

Baekhyun caminhou rápido pelo campus para chegar logo na cafeteria de sempre, enfiando as mãos geladas nos bolsos da jaqueta que vestia. Mesmo o sol tendo aparecido, ainda assim estava frio. Logo quando estava chegando na cafeteria, sentiu o celular tocar no bolso da calça. Baekhyun suspirou e ajeitou a bolsa pendurada no ombro para conseguir pegar o aparelho, aquele único momento de distração foi o que bastou para que ela acabasse esbarrando em alguém. O celular quase voou da sua mão, e a bolsa definitivamente caiu no chão. Mas antes que Baekhyun pudesse pegá-la, alguém o fez antes. Ao olhar para cima, ficou surpresa e ao mesmo nem tanto ao ver Park Chanyeol. 

— Desculpa. —Ela disse. 

Os cabelos da Park voavam com o vento gelado e a linha escura que ligava o pulso dela ao seu quase desaparecia por causa do moletom preto que ela estava usando. Baekhyun não podia ser considerada baixa, mas Chanyeol definitivamente era alta, a cabeça da Byun batia no ombro da Park e Baekhyun ainda precisava olhar para cima.

— Foi minha culpa. — Baekhyun respondeu, balançando a cabeça e tentando não parecer muito idiota enquanto a encarava. — Obrigada. — Murmurou ao pegar a bolsa das mãos da outra.

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, meio que dispensando o agradecimento e se virou para entrar na cafeteria. Baekhyun só percebeu que havia ficado parada no meio do caminho quando alguém pediu licença para passar. Sentiu vontade de bater na própria cara, mas se limitou a entrar logo também. Sehun já estava lá, como sempre, e a Byun largou todo o peso na cadeira assim que o alcançou. O Oh arqueou uma sobrancelha e Baekhyun fugiu do assunto antes que ele surgisse. 

— Jongin e Jinsoul? — Indagou. 

— Jinsoul não veio hoje e Jongin precisou encontrar alguns colegas por causa de um trabalho. 

A Byun acenou, não respondendo mais porque a comida chegou bem na hora. Mas ela sabia que não tinha escapatória quando Sehun a olhava com aquela cara de quem sabia que ela estava escondendo algo. 

— O que é que tá rolando, Baekhyun? — Sehun perguntou. 

A Byun levantou os olhos da própria comida. 

— Como assim? — Respondeu, sabendo que era apenas questão de tempo.

— Você tem andado meio esquisita nesses últimos dias. 

Baekhyun suspirou, precisando refrear o impulso de olhar para a mesa mais distante, onde sabia que Chanyeol estava sozinha. Parou de comer por um momento e se recostou na cadeira. 

— A minha linha… — começou, sem saber direito como dizer aquilo. 

Devia ser fácil, Sehun era a única pessoa que sabia da sua habilidade de ver as linhas e do fato de que a sua era diferente, mesmo que ele próprio não conseguisse enxergar.

— Ela mudou de novo? — Ele indagou.

A Byun balançou a cabeça. 

— Eu… conheci minha alma gêmea. 

Demorou um único instante para cair a ficha do Oh. Embora fosse óbvio que um dia todo mundo encontraria sua alma gêmea, ele sabia que a realidade daquilo acontecendo não era assim tão simples de se lidar. 

— Sério? — Ele exclamou, parecendo animado e assustado ao mesmo tempo. Baekhyun acenou. — E você já falou com a pessoa?

— Ainda não. —Admitiu.

— Por quê? 

— Eu quero. Mas é difícil juntar coragem, Hun. — Suspirou, de repente perdendo a fome.

Sehun a olhou de forma compreensiva. 

— Eu não consigo imaginar como deva ser. Ainda não encontrei a minha alma gêmea. — O Oh disse. — Mas eu imagino que essa pessoa deva querer falar com você tanto quanto você aparenta querer falar com ela. — Continuou, e Baekhyun voltou a olhar para o amigo. — Vocês são almas gêmeas, afinal de contas. 

Baekhyun pensou a respeito. Fazia sentido. 

E só conseguia ter esperança de que Park Chanyeol realmente quisesse aquilo tanto quanto ela. 

(...)

  
  


Já tinha alguns minutos que o horário da bolsa havia acabado, mas Baekhyun e Jiwoo haviam ficado para trás enquanto conversavam e terminavam de juntar os seus pertences. A aula da tarde da Byun tinha sido cancelada, então ela não tinha muita pressa, vagamente planejando passar no mercado porque a sua geladeira e armários estavam ficando vazios. 

— Ei, Baek. — Chuu falou de repente enquanto as duas saíam da sala juntas. Baekhyun a olhou, demonstrando que estava ouvindo. — Você conhece uma garota chamada Ha Sooyoung?

Baekhyun franziu o cenho, lembrando de onde aquele nome soava familiar.

— Ah! — Exclamou. — Não muito bem, mas eu a conheci algum tempo atrás porque ela frequenta a mesma escola de dança que o Sehun. 

Chuu apenas fez um “hmm” e deixou por isso mesmo. A reação atípica fez Baekhyun arquear as sobrancelhas. Ela sabia que Sooyoung e Jiwoo eram almas gêmeas, mas aparentemente as duas ainda não tinham visto. Ou tinham, e só não sabiam como se aproximar. Aquilo devia ser difícil. Bem, era difícil. Agora Baekhyun sabia por experiência própria. 

— Posso saber o porquê da pergunta? — Indagou, cutucando a amiga com o cotovelo.

Chuu ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha e mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando se não tinha ninguém vindo atrás delas nas escadas. 

— Ela é minha… — murmurou, sem conseguir terminar, mas balançou o pulso para ilustrar o que não conseguia dizer.

Baekhyun precisou fingir surpresa, é claro. Mas logo sorriu largo. 

— Isso é ótimo! — Disse animada, ainda mantendo a voz mais baixa também. — Quando você soube?

— Faz alguns dias que eu enxerguei a linha — ela respondeu. — E ontem Sooyoung me seguiu no Instagram. — Chuu olhou para Baekhyun. — Será que ela também viu? 

— Quando uma das partes enxerga a linha, a outra também enxerga. — Respondeu. — Pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi. 

Jiwoo sorriu, animada e nervosa. 

— E agora? — Ela perguntou, meio para si mesma e meio para Baekhyun. 

Infelizmente, dessa vez Baekhyun não tinha o que dizer, ela própria sem conseguir sequer falar direito com a sua alma gêmea sem falhar a respiração.

— Não sei, meu bem. — Respondeu carinhosamente. — Mas tenho certeza que logo as coisas vão se ajeitar. 

As duas pararam no saguão do prédio antes de se despedirem. Chuu sorriu agradecida e a abraçou apertado. Baekhyun murmurou mais algumas palavras de conforto, do tipo que ela mesma tanto tinha precisado alguns dias atrás e Sehun havia lhe dito. Foi quando as duas se separaram que ela notou sua própria linha mexendo e uma figura muito conhecida entrando no prédio. Chanyeol estava caminhando na sua direção e Baekhyun sequer percebeu o jeito que Jiwoo arregalou os olhos quando viu a Park chegando perto delas. 

— Baekhyun — ela disse, inclinando a cabeça num cumprimento. 

— Ah, oi — respondeu, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro apenas para ter o que fazer com as mãos.

Chanyeol mexeu num dos bolsos do casaco grande que vestia, tirando de lá a caneta que Baekhyun tinha emprestado a ela. 

— Sua caneta. — Ela disse, no mesmo tom baixo de sempre, que fazia um arrepio correr na coluna da Byun. — Obrigada por ter me emprestado.

Ela era tão formal, agradecendo daquele jeito quando nem tinha sido grande coisa. Baekhyun estendeu a mão e pegou a caneta.

— Não foi nada. — Balançou a cabeça. 

Sem nem se dar conta, Baekhyun acabou esperando que Chanyeol falasse mais alguma coisa, mas recebeu apenas um último olhar e um aceno antes da Park virar as costas e se afastar. Baekhyun quis grunhir de frustração. 

— Ela é assustadora. — Chuu comentou ao seu lado, quando Chanyeol já não podia mais ser vista. 

— Você acha? — Perguntou.

— Todo mundo acha! — Jiwoo afirmou. — Espera, você não acha ela assustadora? Intimidadora?

Baekhyun sabia que todo mundo tinha essa impressão da Park, já havia ouvido os comentários pelo campus. Mas ela não conseguia se sentir daquele jeito. Sentia… curiosidade, vontade de se aproximar, mesmo que ainda não soubesse como e nem tivesse reunido coragem suficiente. 

— Hm… não. — Encolheu os ombros.

Jiwoo fez um barulho quase desacreditado, mas percebeu que Baekhyun realmente falava a verdade. O assunto acabou morrendo ali quando o celular da Kim tocou, uma das amigas dela a apressando porque aparentemente elas haviam marcado de se encontrar e Chuu já estava atrasada. As duas se despediram e Baekhyun foi deixada para se afundar nos seus próprios dilemas. 

Mais tarde, enquanto empurrava um carrinho de compras pelos corredores do supermercado praticamente vazio, um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Se Chuu havia visto a linha que a ligava a Sooyoung e aquilo já tinha alguns dias, Baekhyun tinha certeza que Sooyoung também já tinha visto. Era questão de tempo até que as duas se aproximassem. Aquilo a fez ponderar sobre sua própria condição. Baekhyun havia visto as linhas de todo mundo e a sua própria desde sempre, mas e Chanyeol? Será que ela já tinha visto ou ela também sempre havia conseguido enxergar as linhas? 

E a questão que tirava o sono de Baekhyun frequentemente: por que a linha das duas era preta?

  
  


(...)

  
  


Baekhyun sempre gostou de sair, fosse só para uma caminhada no parque perto de casa ou aproveitar a noite em algum bar. Às vezes saía com Sehun, Jongin e Jinsoul, vez ou outra ia no cinema com Jiwoo, e também gostava de sair sozinha. O fim de tarde daquele dia chegou trazendo uma vontade de sair, tinha aula no dia seguinte, então não ia se passar muito. Mas tinha tempo o suficiente para ir jantar em algum lugar e talvez aproveitar uma cerveja. Não levou mais que duas horas para sair de casa, preferindo pegar o ônibus para o centro já que não estava assim tão frio como nos dias anteriores. E Baekhyun se sentia animada apenas pela perspectiva de ir num lugar que gostava para comer e relaxar por algumas poucas horas. 

Entretanto, algum tempo mais tarde, Baekhyun estava quase se arrependendo daquela escolha. O cara na mesa ao lado interrompeu o seu momento sozinha; de primeira ele apenas perguntou se ela sabia qual era o melhor prato do menu. Apenas a pergunta aparentemente inocente a fez apertar os olhos, porque em letras bem grandes no meio do cardápio estava escrito a especialidade de casa — foi o que ela respondeu. Mas o homem, aparentando ser apenas um pouco mais velho que ela, arranjou outras desculpas para continuar falando com ela. Achou que ia se incomodar mais, mas ele pareceu se mancar e ficou na dele quando ela disse, com todas as letras, que gostaria de ser deixada sozinha e em paz, e que não, não estava procurando companhia, porque já era comprometida. 

Mesmo com o cara tendo finalmente se calado, seu bom humor já tinha ido para os ares. Encostou-se na cadeira e bufou alto, os aperitivos apimentados — seus favoritos — temporariamente esquecidos na mesa quando ela levantou e resolveu ir no banheiro. Talvez quando ela voltasse, aquele insuportável já não estivesse mais lá. Ainda irritada e caminhando duro, bateu a porta do banheiro sem querer quando entrou. Apoiou as mãos na bancada, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes e respirando fundo. Seu humor era muito volátil, mas dessa vez a culpa era toda daquele babaca intrometido que tinha que interromper seu momento de paz. 

Tentou parar de pensar naquilo, os olhos ainda fechados e a mão esquerda indo automaticamente para o pulso direito, sentindo aquele calor sutil que sua linha emanava desde que havia encontrado Chanyeol. Pensar na Park fez a tensão nos seus ombros se dissipar um pouco. 

— Tá tudo bem? 

Baekhyun quase deu um salto, os olhos se arregalando imediatamente. Não havia ouvido ninguém entrar. 

Mas… era Chanyeol ali, parecendo ter se materializado dos seus pensamentos justo quando Baekhyun mais sentia que precisava vê-la. Ela estava parada mais para trás, e a Byun resistiu à vontade de se virar e ficar cara a cara com ela, mais perto também se possível. Chanyeol usava o mesmo jeans rasgado da primeira vez que a havia visto, mas a jaqueta era diferente e muito mais estilosa. Os cabelos estavam soltos como sempre e os olhos delineados pareciam ainda mais escuros do que de costume.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Indagou, sem querer soando rude, mas ainda estava surpresa.

Era muita… coincidência. 

Chanyeol arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Vim jantar. — Deu de ombros. 

Baekhyun não disse nada, voltando a olhar para baixo, onde sua mão ainda estava por cima da linha presa em seu pulso. Conseguiu sentir quando Chanyeol se aproximou, parando ao seu lado na bancada. 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Baekhyun? — Ela perguntou, o tom mais baixo. 

A respiração da Byun saiu trêmula. Chanyeol era uma estranha e… ainda sua alma gêmea. Apenas ouvir seu nome na voz dela naquele tom baixo e rouco fazia Baekhyun ter vontade de grunhir por causa do tanto de coisa que Chanyeol a fazia sentir. 

— Um cara babaca — suspirou exasperada. 

Chanyeol se mexeu ao seu lado, virando-se na sua direção e foi aí que Baekhyun voltou a encará-la, surpreendendo-se com a expressão pesada que encontrou no rosto da Park. Nunca havia visto ela daquele jeito, mas pelo visto a fama dela de assustadora realmente tivesse um fundo de verdade. 

— O que ele fez? — Ela murmurou, a voz parecendo sair apertada. 

— Nada muito grave, só estava sendo um intrometido me enchendo o saco — revirou os olhos. 

A Park deu um passo para frente, e Baekhyun precisou inclinar um pouco mais a cabeça para continuar encarando-a nos olhos. Mesmo falando sobre a situação que havia a tirado do sério momentos atrás, estar perto daquele jeito de Chanyeol fazia com que já não sentisse mais toda aquela raiva. Essa coisa de almas gêmeas era realmente poderosa. 

— Você precisa de ajuda? — A Park perguntou, séria. 

Baekhyun lambeu os lábios secos, era como se todo seu corpo gritasse para chegar mais perto de Chanyeol. 

— Seria bom… — sussurrou. 

O cara tinha parado de incomodá-la ainda antes de sair da mesa, mas ela não ia perder aquela oportunidade de ter Chanyeol por perto por mais tempo. 

Chanyeol acenou uma vez de forma decidida e seguiu Baekhyun quando ela saiu do banheiro. Quando estavam prestes a sair do corredor que dava no salão do restaurante, Baekhyun sentiu Chanyeol deslizar o braço pelos seus ombros. Precisou evitar um tremor, mas chegou mais perto sem dizer nada. 

— Tudo bem assim? — Ela perguntou perto do seu ouvido. 

— Sim — sussurrou, balançando a cabeça apenas para enfatizar.

Então ela fingiria ser sua namorada. Baekhyun não tinha absolutamente nada contra. A vontade de abraçá-la pela cintura e afundar o rosto em seu ombro deixando Baekhyun quase louca. Mas em seguida elas chegaram na mesa. 

Baekhyun viu o momento que o cara olhou na sua direção, divertindo-se com os olhos arregalados e o jeito que ele se encolheu. Pelo visto Chanyeol conseguia assustar até mesmo caras mais velhos, e a constatação daquilo fez a Byun sentir algo quente dentro de si. Decidindo deixar seu instinto impulsivo tomar a melhor de si, Baekhyun deslizou a mão pelas costas de Chanyeol, sorrindo de lado quando encontrou os olhos dela em seu rosto.

— Fico feliz que tenha chegado — falou. 

Aquilo podia ser interpretado como se fosse para manter as aparências, mas Baekhyun estava falando a verdade.

Viu o momento que Chanyeol separou os lábios, como se fosse dizer alguma coisa. Mas depois ela os fechou de novo, a mão que estava no seu ombro se movendo para colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da sua orelha. Baekhyun quase inclinou a cabeça para conseguir mais do toque. 

— Eu também. 

  
  


(...)

  
  


Sentada na garupa da moto de Chanyeol, com os braços ao redor dela e sendo levada para casa pelas ruas já vazias fazia Baekhyun se sentir em paz.

O cara chato do bar havia ido embora logo depois que Chanyeol apareceu, e as duas acabaram dividindo aquela mesa. Pediram outros aperitivos e Baekhyun não ficou assim tão surpresa por perceber como ela se sentia calma perto da Park, como era fácil conversar com ela mesmo que geralmente as respostas dela fossem curtas. Ela não parecia incomodada de estar ali, os olhos escuros sempre focados em Baekhyun quando ela começava a contar alguma coisa. Às vezes havia silêncio, mas nem ele as fazia desconfortáveis. Comeram os aperitivos, os melhores pratos da casa e até aproveitaram a sobremesa antes de Baekhyun perceber que já estava mais tarde do que ela havia planejado. Chanyeol ofereceu-se para levá-la em casa, e Baekhyun simplesmente não tinha motivo e nem vontade de recusar, sabendo lá do fundo da sua alma que estava segura com a Park. 

Ao sair do restaurante, prendeu o riso, porque sua primeira impressão de Chanyeol não estivera assim tão errada. Ela realmente tinha uma moto, parecia grande e pesada, mas a Park a manejou com maestria e lhe alcançou um capacete antes de sentar. Baekhyun enfiou o capacete na cabeça e não hesitou ao sentar-se na garupa, os braços naturalmente circulando a cintura da Park sem que ela se desse conta do que estava fazendo. Estava começando a murmurar um pedido de desculpas e tirar os braços, quando Chanyeol a impediu, uma das mãos parando bem em cima do pulso onde tinha sua linha, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Baekhyun tremeu, mas continuou daquele jeito enquanto Chanyeol dava partida. 

Se fosse por Baekhyun, aquela viagem podia durar muito mais, mas sua casa não era longe o suficiente para isso acontecer. Quando Chanyeol parou na frente do seu prédio, tudo o que Baekhyun podia fazer era ser mais lenta para que a despedida demorasse mais. Contudo, inevitavelmente, logo o capacete reserva estava guardado e Baekhyun estava parada na calçada. 

— É melhor você entrar logo. — Chanyeol disse, num tom que Baekhyun havia aprendido a reconhecer como suave. 

— Certo… — murmurou. — Obrigada por hoje, de verdade. 

Um sorriso pequeno surgiu nos lábios da Park. Caramba, ela ficava ainda mais bonita com aquele meio sorrisinho contido. Baekhyun sentiu os joelhos fracos.

— Que tipo de pessoa eu seria se não cuidasse da minha alma gêmea? 

Baekhyun abriu a boca, em choque, estava completamente despreparada para ouvir aquilo. Chanyeol já tinha visto a linha que compartilhavam? Não soube dizer quanto tempo seu silêncio durou, mas a Park pareceu interpretá-lo errado.

— Ah… não precisamos conversar sobre isso agora — ela murmurou. — Desculpe mencionar assim do nada. 

Ela ligou a moto, preparando-se para partir e Baekhyun sabia que se não fizesse algo acabaria engasgando em arrependimento a noite inteira. Num impulso, colocou-se na frente da moto, impedindo Chanyeol de começar a dirigir para longe.

— Baekhyun? — Ela perguntou.

— Não vai embora — pediu. — Eu… quero conversar sobre isso, se você quiser. 

— Eu quero. 

Baekhyun soltou a respiração devagar. 

— Acho que é melhor você subir comigo então — comentou. 

Chanyeol aquiesceu e desligou a moto, logo acompanhando Baekhyun para dentro do prédio. Quando elas entraram no elevador, a Byun já não aguentava mais a própria curiosidade. 

— Quando foi que você viu? — Perguntou baixinho, olhando para a linha escura que ligava seu pulso direito ao esquerdo de Chanyeol. 

Paradas uma do lado da outra, a linha estava curta, já nem mais tocando o chão. 

— Eu sempre vi. 

— Sempre? — Indagou de forma idiota. 

A porta do elevador abriu e elas saíram, Baekhyun guiando Chanyeol pelo corredor. A Park confirmou seu questionamento feito de pura surpresa e Baekhyun abriu a porta, dando espaço para a outra entrar. Era meio engraçado o jeito que Chanyeol parou na entrada enquanto Baekhyun acendia as luzes, tirava as botas e andava pelo apartamento pequeno. 

— Pode sentar — gesticulou para o sofá. — Eu vou fazer chá, você quer? Ou café? 

— Chá está bom. 

Baekhyun começou a se mover pela cozinha, muito consciente dos olhos de Chanyeol nas suas costas enquanto pegava duas xícaras e esperava a água esquentar. Felizmente era uma tarefa rápida, e não demorou muito para que ela estivesse se sentando ao lado de Chanyeol no sofá, alcançando uma das xícaras para ela. 

— Eu também — disse depois de alguns goles. Chanyeol olhou para ela, em dúvida sobre o que ela estava falando. — Eu também sempre vi a nossa linha — explicou. — Mas eu também sempre consegui enxergar as linhas de todo mundo. — Encolheu os ombros. 

— Isso deve ser meio estressante. — Chanyeol comentou. 

— Às vezes é — confirmou. — Você sabe por que nossa linha é diferente? 

Chanyeol comprimiu os lábios, e Baekhyun a encarou com curiosidade enquanto a via tomar mais chá. 

— Eu sei — ela disse por fim. 

Baekhyun esperou que ela continuasse, mas a Park continuou em silêncio, evitando o seu olhar enquanto tomava mais chá. Deixou que ela tivesse tempo, talvez fosse algo difícil de falar. Continuou tomando o próprio chá, relaxando aos poucos contra o estofado macio. Algum tempo depois, Chanyeol largou a xícara vazia na mesa de centro e sentou-se de frente para si. Baekhyun achou melhor largar a própria xícara na mesa também, não tinha ideia do que estava por vir.

— A linha geralmente segue na direção da sua alma gêmea, certo? — Ela falou devagar. Baekhyun acenou. — A sua… ia em qual direção? 

Para o céu. 

E depois para o chão.

Baekhyun piscou, franzindo o cenho e depois arregalando os olhos.

— Eu não entendo — murmurou, chegando um pouco mais perto de Chanyeol sem nem perceber. — Como é possível? Onde você estava? 

Chanyeol olhou para cima por um momento, como se estivesse reunindo coragem. 

— Eu… eu era um anjo, Baekhyun. 

De repente, era difícil respirar, e muitas cenas do seu passado começaram a rodar na sua cabeça. Chanyeol costumava ser um anjo. Baekhyun nunca havia pensado muito se acreditava ou não na existência de outros seres, muito menos de anjos. E Chanyeol estava ali dizendo… 

Sentiu as mãos da Park tomando as suas, e o calor das mãos dela as envolvendo fez Baekhyun voltar à realidade. 

— Isso não acontece com anjos — ela continuou falando, sentindo que Baekhyun não conseguiria falar naquele momento, mas precisava de mais explicação. — Não é suposto que anjos tenham alma gêmea, porque isso nos desviaria do nosso dever com toda a humanidade. Eu não sei como aconteceu comigo, nem o porquê — ela disse, a voz suave. — A linha apareceu assim que você nasceu. Eu achei que seria expulsa do Céu no mesmo dia, mas isso não aconteceu. Eu não consegui me conter, e comecei a vir para a Terra para te observar, eu ficava preocupada. Você era só um bebê, e depois uma criança, e estava ligada a mim. Eu tinha que ter certeza que você estava sempre bem. 

Baekhyun soltou um barulho estrangulado pela boca, o peito doendo por causa da sua respiração irregular. Não sabia o motivo, mas ouvir aquilo a fazia ter vontade de chorar. Não era uma sensação ruim, mas era muita coisa. Muita coisa que ela nunca fizera a mínima ideia de que estava acontecendo enquanto crescia. Apertou as mãos de Chanyeol, silenciosamente pedindo para ela continuar. 

— Por mais que eu ainda fosse um anjo, eu sabia que um dia eu cairia. Eu estava preparada para isso. — Ela disse, os polegares começando a fazer círculos nas costas das mãos de Baekhyun. — Quando você fez dezoito anos, eu caí. 

— Quando a linha mudou — Baekhyun sussurrou.

— Sim — ela acenou. — Essa parte não é muito agradável. — Chanyeol soltou um riso seco. — Vim para a Terra assim que foi possível, estava ansiosa para te ver sem estar invisível. Mas não tive coragem de falar com você quando cheguei na universidade.

— Por quê? — Indagou, confusa. 

Chanyeol ergueu uma das mãos, passando os dedos pela bochecha de Baekhyun, limpando uma lágrima que havia escapado sem ela nem perceber. 

— Eu não queria te impor minha presença — respondeu. — Mas eu também não consegui ir embora. Só o pensamento era… doloroso. 

Baekhyun entendia aquilo. Tinha certeza que também seria doloroso para si se Chanyeol sumisse de repente, mesmo que elas não tivessem sido muito próximas desde que a Park apareceu; a ideia de nunca mais vê-la nas aulas ou pelo campus era agoniante.

— Você acredita em mim? — Ela perguntou.

Baekhyun olhou para ela, pela primeira vez vendo uma expressão nervosa e insegura no rosto de Chanyeol. É claro que acreditava nela, a própria linha que dividiam era uma prova incontestável e Baekhyun acreditaria mesmo que não fosse. Não tinha mais nada que a impedia de fazer o que queria, então a Byun se aproximou mais, puxando Chanyeol pelos ombros e a abraçando com força. A Park pareceu surpresa no início, mas no instante seguinte ela relaxou, os braços vindo para abraçar Baekhyun pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto. Quando Baekhyun se deu conta, estava no colo de Chanyeol, e não havia nada melhor do que sentir o calor dela contra seu corpo e abraçá-la apertado. Ainda naquela noite havia desejado aquilo, e finalmente poder botar em prática era muito bom. 

Afundou o rosto no pescoço dela, sentindo-se aconchegada e confortável. Uma das mãos de Chanyeol subiu para o seu cabelo, os dedos cuidadosos começando a fazer um cafuné. Mas Baekhyun lembrou que ainda não tinha respondido a pergunta dela. Levantou a cabeça, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para conseguir encará-la nos olhos. Chanyeol parecia frágil daquele jeito, e Baekhyun só queria que ela soubesse que estava tudo bem. E que nada afastaria Baekhyun dela.

— Eu acredito em você — sussurrou delicadamente, segurando o rosto da Park com as duas mãos, seu coração ficando apertado quando ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, aliviada. — Eu acredito em você — disse de novo. 

Inclinou-se um pouco, depositando um beijo suave numa das bochechas de Chanyeol, depois fez o mesmo com a outra. E quando viu que ela continuava de olhos fechados, beijou-a na boca. Um beijo simples e curto, mas que parecia transmitir tudo o que precisava naquele momento. As duas respiraram de forma trêmula, e Baekhyun deixou mais um beijinho carinhoso na testa de Chanyeol.

Quando voltou a abraçá-la, finalmente sentia que tudo estava no seu devido lugar.

  
  


(...)

  
  


Quando Baekhyun acordou, de cara sentiu como seu corpo estava leve, sinal de que havia tido um sono profundo e proveitoso. Lembrou-se dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, precisando apenas abrir os olhos e virar a cabeça para ver Chanyeol deitada ao seu lado, aparentemente ainda dormindo. 

Na noite passada, quando elas conseguiram se recuperar um pouco daquele turbilhão de emoções que deixou as duas cansadas, Baekhyun pediu para Chanyeol ficar, e ela ficou. Deitadas no escuro e ainda abraçadas, a Park havia lhe contado mais algumas coisas. Ela riu quando Baekhyun perguntou se ela conseguia dormir ou se sequer precisava, mas respondeu que, quando ainda estava no Céu, ela não precisava. Depois que caiu, ela passou a precisar. Não era uma necessidade tão grande quanto para os humanos, mas ainda assim medianamente necessário, como a comida. 

Elas também conversaram sobre outras coisas, algumas bobas, outras mais sérias. Mas não demorou muito para que acabassem caindo no sono. Baekhyun não se lembrava de já ter dormido tão bem quanto naquela noite. Olhando Chanyeol ainda adormecida ao seu lado, foi quase difícil acreditar que ela realmente estava ali, que estava tudo bem entre elas e que as dúvidas que assombraram Baekhyun por toda sua vida haviam sido esclarecidas. Sentia-se leve. 

Um olhar rápido no celular mostrou que ainda era cedo, seu alarme nem tinha soado ainda. Baekhyun o desativou antes que acordasse Chanyeol, e apenas a perspectiva de precisar se separar da Park para ir para a bolsa é que a incomodava naquele momento. Levantou-se devagar, não querendo acordá-la, e começou a sua rotina de sempre, o sorriso idiota não desgrudando do seu rosto o tempo todo. 

De banho tomado e já pronta, botou café para passar e começou a fuçar os armários atrás dos biscoitos que gostava e que tinha certeza que tinha comprado na sua última ida ao mercado. Ouviu os passos de Chanyeol, mas nem teve tempo de fazer algo antes de ser abraçada por trás. Largou o pacote que havia encontrado no balcão, as mãos automaticamente encontrando os braços da mais alta, fazendo um carinho ali. Ela enfiou o rosto na sua nuca e suspirou, fazendo Baekhyun rir baixinho. 

— Bom dia. — Disse, sua voz saindo naturalmente inundada de um afeto que começara a crescer ainda na noite anterior, depois de tantas confissões. 

— Baek… — ela murmurou, a voz baixa contra sua pele fazendo Baekhyun se arrepiar. — Você precisa mesmo ir para a bolsa? 

Baekhyun suspirou, bem que ela queria faltar e aproveitar mais umas horas com Chanyeol, mas realmente não podia. Devagar, virou-se para a Park, seus braços descansando nos ombros dela enquanto encarava os olhos que a deixavam fraca nas pernas. 

— Preciso. — Respondeu descontente. 

— Eu posso te deixar lá antes de ir para casa, se você quiser.

A Byun assentiu.

— Obrigada. — Sorriu. 

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, descartando o agradecimento. O sorriso de Baekhyun se alargou, e ela se ergueu um pouco nos pés para conseguir fazer o que queria. Dessa vez, quando beijou Chanyeol, não havia hesitação. Seus lábios se abriram imediatamente, levando a Park a fazer o mesmo, o beijo se aprofundando de um jeito que fez Baekhyun começar a ofegar mais cedo do que achou que seria possível. Respirou fundo quando se separaram, apenas para precisar conter um gemido quando Chanyeol voltou a beijá-la de forma faminta, uma das mão segurando-a pela nuca enquanto pressionava o corpo contra o da Byun. Baekhyun a puxou pelos quadris, a língua de Chanyeol em sua boca e o corpo colado no seu a fazendo se sentir cada vez mais excitada. 

Quando Baekhyun enfiou as mãos por baixo da blusa que havia emprestado para Chanyeol dormir, a mais alta congelou. Baekhyun se assustou quando Chanyeol se separou dela abruptamente. 

— Você… não quer? — Indagou, tentando normalizar a respiração, seu corpo ainda estava quente.

— Não é isso. — A Park negou veementemente. 

Baekhyun franziu o cenho. 

— O que foi, Chanyeol? — Perguntou suavemente. — Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa. 

Chanyeol respirou fundo algumas vezes, e Baekhyun esperou pacientemente, mas ficou confusa quando a Park deu alguns passos para trás e começou a tirar a camiseta sem dizer nada. Contudo, quando ela se virou, tudo fez sentido. 

Ela era um anjo caído. 

E nas suas costas, tinha as cicatrizes das asas que um dia estiveram lá.

— Chanyeol… — sussurrou, sem saber o que dizer. 

As cicatrizes eram enormes. Elas começavam cada uma de um lado do trapézio e desciam até o fim das costelas de Chanyeol. Baekhyun se aproximou devagar, esperando a Park olhar por cima do ombro, silenciosamente dizendo que estava tudo bem chegar mais perto. Deixou as mãos pousarem na cintura dela com cuidado. 

— Dói? — Perguntou.

— Não mais. 

Baekhyun subiu os dedos devagar, ainda assim com medo de machucá-la de algum jeito. As cicatrizes eram largas, a pele danificada áspera ao toque. Os lábios de Baekhyun seguiram seus dedos, depositando beijos leves. Quando terminou, Chanyeol tremia. Baekhyun a fez se virar de novo, encontrando os olhos escuros cheios de lágrimas. Abraçou-a apertado, sussurrando coisas doces enquanto ela se acalmava. 

Aquilo tudo era novo para as duas, mas de alguma forma Baekhyun sabia exatamente o que fazer, o que falar. Sabia exatamente como encaixar Chanyeol entre seus braços. 

  
  


(...) 

  
  


Depois que tudo havia sido esclarecido entre as duas e Baekhyun tinha certeza que Chanyeol queria estar com ela tanto quando ela queria estar com Chanyeol, Baekhyun estava quase explodindo de felicidade. A Park havia a deixado na bolsa a tempo para não se atrasar, e depois a encontrou na saída também, fazendo a pobrezinha da Chuu quase ter um treco ao ver as duas se cumprimentando com um selinho. Baekhyun havia contado para ela durante a manhã quem era sua alma gêmea, mas aparentemente ver aquilo ao vivo tinha muito mais impacto. Acabou rindo e apresentou as duas. Chanyeol continuava séria como sempre — do jeito que ela era com todo mundo, exceto com Baekhyun —, mas foi muito educada e gentil com Jiwoo. Apresentações feitas, Baekhyun ficou mais do que satisfeita em andar pelo campus de mãos dadas com a Park, deixando os curiosos encararem e cochicharem enquanto ela levava sua alma gêmea para almoçar com seus amigos pela primeira vez. 

Na entrada da cafeteria, Chanyeol parou por um momento. Baekhyun a olhou, apertando a mão entrelaçada na sua. Sabia que a Park estava nervosa. Era engraçado como podia dizer com tanta certeza aquilo, mas sabia que era verdade. Chanyeol a olhou de volta. 

— Vai dar tudo certo — afirmou. — Você já enfrentou coisas piores do que meus amigos — sorriu, inevitavelmente ficando um pouco triste ao lembrar por tudo que ela havia passada sozinha, sem Baekhyun nem ter ideia. 

Chanyeol acenou e apertou a sua mão. 

Juntas, elas entraram na cafeteria, naquele dia comum como todos os outros. 

E Baekhyun tinha certeza que elas permaneceriam daquele jeito para sempre a partir dali. 

Juntas. 


End file.
